kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to the non-downs) is a many-faceted room. Entering the room as an outsider can be risky. You might run into a certain uber-friendly user willing to tell you everything there is to know, or you may run into a league of chat masters bent on destruction who will smite you upon one misguided chat. You would be best off staying quiet to begin with. As the rather dense editor before me stated, this room is going through some enjoyable turmoil. All in all, one who is considering this room should hop in now, tensions are rising fast. What happens next just might be epic... The 4 Horsemen The Four Horsemen are 4 internet tough guys who believe that they're fixing the shit going on in the chat, but in reality, they're just some 4 users who sucked enough cock to call themself 'A 4 H0RS3MAN LOLOLOL'. If one trys to go all tough guy on your ass, feel free to laugh and call them a faggot. Go ahead. No one will stop you. Understandably, some feel the need to troll the fuck out of these kids. But don't. Let natural selection get them. THERE ARE NO MODS IN EGGSTRAORDINARY BECAUSE THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHIT THAT GOES DOWN. FUCKING RUN. The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. Because he hates you and the cruel godless world we live in. The NEW Rule#1 Rule #2, dumbass: Don't talk about religion if you're a dumb ass Christian who doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about Rule#3: If discussion arises, see Rule#1 God dammit that's still rule #1 Room Owner Eggy never comes around anymore. Don't worry about it. Eggy Regulars Regular chatters who have become so accustomed to the shit that is Eggstraordinary they feel the need to stay. Avoid. No srsly. Boy Regulars Please do NOT feed the boys. Trolls Children 1keemi: Kills babbies. Afro_man: '''A troll that no one cares about '''assassinbrad: Faggot. Bballdude98: A butt ugly nigger who when isn't eating KFC is busy playing BASKETBALL. Enjoys purple drank and shoving jenkem up his rectum. BlackRoseflash: '''Killed herself last thursday. '''bobert33: '''Thinks he's edgy and cool because he drinks wine coolers. Laugh at him. '''bombslasher1: Awesome guy thats kittys lover. =P (dont tell emogurl). that's a lie. he loves tash. :D bowen10000: Flaming homosexual, who will be more of a person then you'll ever be. Horseman of Pestilence.' '' ' comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest HAHA OH WOW person in Eggy. Danyo: A normal productive member of society. Elliohowe: '''He stole some jews password with the help of 2 dirty mexicans. Has no soul, therefore no emotions. Eats kittens. '''EnyOne25: Nigger who hates fried chicken. HE FUCKING LOVES BASKETBALL. Frejya: '''Hey, at least he/she knows that Eggstraordinary sucks. +1 '''graveyard890: Oh boy, here we go. Gravetard is a 9 year old jew who tries to convince everyone he's 15. We all know he's lying. imtoawsome: Dick. JohnTheBomb: He's the bomb. No seriously. Awesome guy. No seriously. LordsKnight: Inventor of the nickname for graveyard890, "gravetard". Lords is also known as The Lord of All Things to be Feared. Claims not to secretly admire PyrettaBlaze, but we all know he's a liar. Lufc4ever: Is an awesome guy, we learn everything we can from him. Everyone loves a good trolling from this guy. onlineidiot1994: Most of the newer regulars say he has always been an idiot and always will, but they're just mad because he fucked their girlfriends and said women left their lovers for him. PMdutch: Weaboo furry troll. ramonio: Is a good guy that gives good advices. Always in for a compromise. Brother of brenda1996, you can always say your sorry for me D':. He plays the whole day transformice. Rebel2112: '''Just got back from Korea. Is a nice helpful guy and is mature and is an oldie in Eggy. '''Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. '''Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed PARTY TIME :D '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Snowpandies: '''Quickly gets agitated. Doesn't care about anybody. Makes most girls wet.is a pathetic troll that never used to be like this. needs to stop spreading untrue rumors and get a life. thanks for reading. '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. ugotvictimized: '''The chill one, who makes you victimized. '''Xantathane: '''Old reg from a while back. Gets hyper when snowpandies is around, but is normally a really nice guy. Quit kong for a bit due to Uni work and depression. Is sometimes always on msn. Nobody knows his age. He's a liar. He is the greatest man alive! '''Zeodeathgod: Graveyard's dad, pm and ram's best friend, and xan's butt buddy who pms's on him. Stalks brenda1996. Jimmy159: AKA Christopher Nolan, who directed The Dark Knight and Inception. Millionaire who gives away money. Girl Regulars Please dont hurt them. crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. EmoGurlB4MV: '''A really nice emo with finally black hair, helix, lip, and septum (nose!) piercings. Everyone loves her emoness and she is banned from vodka. Also has trouble sleeping. Give me voddie <3.has a new account due to name calling and such. '''fireglory23: The crazy ball of fire that has roleplayitis. The fireball who likes pie and is weird. Is vewy random :D Likes saying pie. hiddenstar: An Aussie that constantly comes to play, she's in Uni. holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. Imalilfish: '''EmogurlB4MV's new account, acts strange. '''imthebestever: Her name doesnt lie and she plays pr2 a lot. Jennabation: Mostly a night regular, she is pleasant company and is supportive. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Ex-regular that came back to play. Member since early 2008. Loveless17: Not really love less. Shes sweet and polite but she just needs to get out of trouble. Loses the game everytime. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school.. but recently she's trying to change that. '''tj09target: Doesnt give out personal info. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. YukkiKuranCross: The girl thats pregnant (had a miscarriage due to evil ex) that likes to hide in her corner. She also fight over starbursts and is a heavy drinker. yayyy for yukki :D Ex Regulars Long timers that havent been seen for a while. airjellyfish16: '''Lost his account, made a new one called '''Airjelly, went to play in Digg Mark 1. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. Is on MSN now. BlueberryMuffin: Left when Apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Also on MSN. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. duckluver129: Hates Walker. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. Some most people don't want her back. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all grave misses her. :L WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. Died of pancreatic cancer/leukemia/depression (boyfriend committed suicide/trolls mocking her). Warlords's sister made a guest appearance to announce the death using Warlords's account, the password to which was given to the grieving sister in an effort to let us all know that she really super cereally died. *lulz*'' '' WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. wyattman854: wtf. You do not want/need to know.... was really 40 years old, stalking the regs of eggy. Moderators No mods visit unless they are called. EDIT!!! Merryl: '''Announced that she was becoming a hyper visitor to Eggy. Possibly one of the soundest mods to ever visit eggy of recent times. Everyone can still have a good laugh and act normal, not breaking eggstraordinary's code of rowdiness, which is excellent! Doesn't come into eggy very often anymore :( Eggy Needs A Mod Who Is Also A Reg, Who Wont Disrupt The Chaos, But Make Spammers And Such Leave. Any Suggestions? Xantathane for moderator!!! Trolls Slayed New section thats just been added. This section is about trolls getting owned and us Eggy regulars making him leave Eggy forever. '''annexoxo: Underage user that kept spamming until she got slayed by us Eggy regulars. Said she was mad and left. Also got reported for being underage. Josh_56: '''Pretending to be a mod, then a minute later says he was never pretending to be a mod and says he is a mod on a fake site. Also causing problems and calling everyone whores, because of this everybody hates him!. Never to be welcomed in Eggy again. '''Star_Fox_Forever: Pretending to be starfox characters. Also made 7 alt accounts and was talking with himself and continued for 30 minutes until he got slayed off by a moderator. Also thinks he knows how a mod works, but like always, trolls are trolls that know nothing. Now he learned his lesson to never troll in Eggstraordinary. here are a few quotes from a rampant troll who nobody wanted to talk to: abcxunt abcxunt: i bet u live in the projects abcxunt: well theres a few n.iggers and spics around here abcxunt: faggo abcxunt: so u ARE black abcxunt: big lips abcxunt: big nose abcxunt: fat momma abcxunt: weave abcxunt: welfare abcxunt: project 8 housing abcxunt: 16 w 4 babies abcxunt: sit on the porch instead of work abcxunt: graaaaaape soda abcxunt: fried chicken abcxunt: greasy abcxunt: ashy abcxunt: smelly abcxunt: hangin dont mind my formatting Funny Quotes Reverse 'Yo Momma' Joke Etritus: i has real fans JohnTheBomb: industFAIL fans Etritus: but its still hot in here JohnTheBomb: its cuz my momma was jus in there JohnTheBomb: lol reverse youmomma joke Etritus: shes still here john JohnTheBomb: oh shit! JohnTheBomb: lol, i think thats the frst time thats evr been done The News at 9 JohnTheBomb: so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy? *shoves camera and microphone in face* CarlosQuintero: well it feels great bob CarlosQuintero: feels real good man CarlosQuintero: I just wanna thank god CarlosQuintero: you know CarlosQuintero: for makin this happen CarlosQuintero: um CarlosQuintero: my publicist CarlosQuintero: couldn't have done it with out you CarlosQuintero: you know honestly CarlosQuintero: it's like JohnTheBomb: excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* BlackRoseflash: thanks bob Hipotion: hey CarlosQuintero: lol JohnTheBomb: rofl BlackRoseflash: we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail The Dumbass in Eggy EmoGurlB4MV: oh yesh DannyBoy1235: Emo how sexy are u EmoGurlB4MV: erm.. trick question? YukkiKuranCross: some voddie will be good for Kaname yuso619: she's sexier than your puny mind is capable of imagining graveyard890: yea, u just need to see her pic DannyBoy1235: ok yuso619: mmm I must say, however, I do apologize for defiling the sanctity that seemed to be Eggy chat yuso619: -goes back to his gaming- DannyBoy1235: emo show me some pics YukkiKuranCross: *crawls to tash* can i has some voddie plz EmoGurlB4MV: ohh no YukkiKuranCross: *pouts* pretty please EmoGurlB4MV: *pats yukki's tummy* babeh dun need it graveyard890: danny u missed the day she shoed pics YukkiKuranCross: but babeh wans it graveyard890: she cant show pics of herself anymore DannyBoy1235: was sh nude graveyard890: hell yea graveyard890: too bad u werent on graveyard890: now u cant see her pics YukkiKuranCross: * goes back to corner and curls into ball* EmoGurlB4MV: *sits with yukki* graveyard890: she was the prettiest girl ever DannyBoy1235: If she was naked ill give u this account graveyard890: do it graveyard890: hell yea she was YukkiKuranCross: vod..die... graveyard890: she is naked right now DannyBoy1235: Show me pics graveyard890: too bad DannyBoy1235: why DannyBoy1235: why DannyBoy1235: why graveyard890: she only shows pics of herself on sundays EmoGurlB4MV: il get silenced fool DannyBoy1235: Emo do u show ur titties on sunday EmoGurlB4MV: well yeh DannyBoy1235: show me graveyard890: ^^ graveyard890: its not sunday YukkiKuranCross: babeh need voddie tash DannyBoy1235: i dont care EmoGurlB4MV: sunday dude graveyard890: u need to be on sunday so she can show u DannyBoy1235: Emo u better be naked and marry me EmoGurlB4MV: *gives shot glass to yukki* DannyBoy1235: Where do u live YukkiKuranCross: *downs shot* thanks you tash EmoGurlB4MV: UK DannyBoy1235: me too DannyBoy1235: where ur house well do P0rn DannyBoy1235: lol DannyBoy1235: Its sunday EmoGurlB4MV: awwh soz only do duo's with ma bf YukkiKuranCross: no its not graveyard890: no its not DannyBoy1235: How u show them YukkiKuranCross: *finds tash's bottle of voddie* hehe EmoGurlB4MV: links DannyBoy1235: how do i know it u YukkiKuranCross: *runs and hides* DannyBoy1235: Emo gurl show me on Sunday then be naked as well EmoGurlB4MV: ok, on sunday ;) graveyard890: u better not forget danny DannyBoy1235: give it today ill do any thing for u babe YukkiKuranCross: * give tash back empty bottle* sowwy i was thirsty EmoGurlB4MV: yukki EmoGurlB4MV: baadd DannyBoy1235: Emo why not show me today EmoGurlB4MV: because it's not sunday :3 DannyBoy1235: pls DannyBoy1235: pls EmoGurlB4MV: nope YukkiKuranCross: *tries to stand and falls * YukkiKuranCross: oww EmoGurlB4MV: omg *supports yukki* EmoGurlB4MV: *sits her down* stop that graveyard890: danny, come back sunday YukkiKuranCross: *mumbles about a dream* and there was...a...a um i forgot EmoGurlB4MV: ok EmoGurlB4MV: yukki sit down EmoGurlB4MV: and stay ther YukkiKuranCross: kalab is yelling at me *holds ears* it makes me sad EmoGurlB4MV: awwh EmoGurlB4MV: why is he yelling YukkiKuranCross: *sits in one spot* he yells alot when he is drunk EmoGurlB4MV: awwh YukkiKuranCross: and hits EmoGurlB4MV: :O YukkiKuranCross: or tries anywa EmoGurlB4MV: seriously? or are yo fukin wit me YukkiKuranCross: im not fukin with you DannyBoy1235: Emo are u hot or what YukkiKuranCross: he is violent if i dont do what he wants EmoGurlB4MV: awwh yukki -hugz- graveyard890: danny we told u she is sexy graveyard890: she shows us naked pics every sunday DannyBoy1235: Emo give me a link in Private message because its sunday here YukkiKuranCross: -cringes- EmoGurlB4MV: no it's not, you think i'm stupid DannyBoy1235: Ok im desperate EmoGurlB4MV: yeh guessed DannyBoy1235: Ur lieing EmoGurlB4MV: Orly DannyBoy1235: Ill be here sunday babe and how u get naked pics YukkiKuranCross: i am gonna go and hide from kalab ok? brb EmoGurlB4MV: be waitin for ya DannyBoy1235: ok demondog888: hi DannyBoy1235: Do you love me EmoGurlB4MV: no. DannyBoy1235: Well i F*cking do DannyBoy1235: Emo are u a lesbian YukkiKuranCross: back EmoGurlB4MV: i'm bi dumbass YukkiKuranCross: i am in a closet EmoGurlB4MV: lol yukki YukkiKuranCross: im scared demondog888: hello bobert33: hey DannyBoy1235: Emo have u done Porn EmoGurlB4MV: awwh yukki *goes in closet* -hugz- bobert33: i need help bobert33: hey danny shut the **** up EmoGurlB4MV: what do you think the links are DannyBoy1235: ? DannyBoy1235: idk DannyBoy1235: bobert more like BoobAlert33 bobert33: really YukkiKuranCross: Kalab is gonna hurt kaname YukkiKuranCross: i am gonna move out and raise him on my own EmoGurlB4MV: ur gonna be ok yukki? YukkiKuranCross: yea EmoGurlB4MV: okay ROFL CONVO. WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN :D '- EmoGurlB4MV ' 'Zeo owning tash' 'EmoGurlB4MV: BACK AWAY FROM XAN, HES MINE' 'Zeothedeathgod: 0.o are you two dating??' 'EmoGurlB4MV: SHUT UP!' 'Zeothedeathgod: sooo you two just hook up??' 'EmoGurlB4MV:' SHUT UP!' Zeothedeathgod: your mean! :( ''EmoGurlB4MV: i'm not mean to anyone! :c' Zeothedeathgod: sorry, i was just trying to get to know the community' 'And there was peace- BOOM' PMdutch: '''Do you accept defeat woman? '''YukkiKuranCross: yes''' PMdutch: *gives katana back* '''YukkiKuranCross: Yay! -hugs pm- PMdutch: *with a C4 attached to it* PMdutch: *Katana blows up* Failure beyond epic proportions bugerboy: 'who u having fn with a peterfile And you lost it too PMdutch: Olimm? mariosolo: rofl Olimm: Yes? PMdutch: ↑ Loses The Game PMdutch: :3 EmoGurlB4MV: XD EmoGurlB4MV: OH WAIT EmoGurlB4MV: PM YOU BITCH PMdutch: TROLOLOLOL EmoGurlB4MV: >.< PMdutch: double win mariosolo: ??? MoneyCash1221: Olimm, you lost the game mariosolo: dang' Eggstraordinary records Please provide proof with screen shot (if you don't know how please ask or google), or a witness to this phenomenal feat. Thank you. Longest time staying awake and on Eggstraodinary EmoGurlB4MV 24+ hours. Now Upgraded to 4 days. 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. 'Highest level on Bloons TD4' Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement 'Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!' 1. 'Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) 'Highest Wave on Mud and Blood 2 Wave: 91 Current Holder: Bballdude98 Highest Wave on Onslaught 2 Current Holder: Eskimo Man. Kills:4733 Shots:169258 Spend:932835 Score:4415108055 Wave:481 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners